Las cosas no son lo que parece
by minako150
Summary: Una nueva aventura para los blade bleakers. una chica nueva, un pasado oculto y una aventura por las islas de hawaii. no soy buena haciendo summary.
1. Capitulo 1 Mi llegada

**Capitulo 1"mi llegada: de Brooklyn a Japón"**

Si me hubieran dicho lo que iba a pasar no lo creería…

Ese día lo recuerdo bien, empezó como un día normal o eso pensaba. Desperté y lo primero que vi fue un póster de Orlando Bloom, regalo de mi mejor amiga "como puede ser que no tengas un póster de él" me decía constantemente. Y así fue como llego a mis manos, en mi cumpleaños 14 fue su regalo, junto con un trompo extraño al que llamó blade, pero mas extraño que el regalo fue lo que dijo" cuídalo, pronto lo necesitaras". Y siempre lo llevo conmigo; era lo único que me había dado, y ese día no fue la excepción, lo puse dentro de mi mochila, junto con todo lo que se debe llevar a una preparatoria: discos, maquillaje, un cambio de ropa, dinero, mas discos, ah y un cuaderno." mi abuela siempre dice que parece que voy de viaje… ¿Por qué será?"-pensé divertidamente.

Después de levantarme y alistarme frente al espejo pude ver a una chica de 16 años con cabello castaño y ojos café claro regresándome la mirada, "si, esa soy yo" pensé tranquilamente.

Al bajar pude ver a mi abuela, una mujer de unos 70 años disfrutando un rico y nutritivo desayuno, pero como ya se me hacia tarde para la escuela, solo tome un pan tostado y le dije que compraría algo en la escuela, a ella no le pareció del todo, pero no le quedo de otra, pues yo ya había tomado mi mochila y salía por la puerta.

Camino a la escuela sentí una ráfaga de viento helado, pero no le di importancia, el vivir en una ciudad donde todos corren hacia todos lados y no saben a donde ir, nadie le da importancia al clima. Así que seguí mi camino por los suburbios, ya era tarde, pero para mi eso era normal, solo debía pasarme entre las rejas de la puerta y entrar a clases, siempre hacia lo mismo, era extraño pero nunca me atrapaban, siempre por una u otra razón me salía con la mía "debe ser el trompo, de seguro me da suerte" pensaba ingenuamente. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito desgarrador en un callejón próximo, decidí ir a ver que sucedía, porque lo hice la verdad no lo se, en ese momento mi cabeza no pensaba, solo sentía que debía ir. Cuando llegue no había nada, era solo un callejón típico de la Cd. de Brooklyn; tres paredes, un bote de basura y… una vieja puerta descolorida que por alguna razón me llamaba, cuando me di cuenta yo estaba girando la perilla y al abrirla solo sentí una gran fuerza como un hoyo negro que me atraía hacia dentro, y después solo sentí mi cuerpo girar y caer.

-¿Estas bien?- fue lo primero que escuche al despertar

-¿Que?- dije algo atontada. Me desperté para darme cuenta que estaba recostada en los brazos de un chico.

Me levante y mire a todos lados, mi mochila seguía en mi espalda, pero había pasado algo extraño. Me encontraba en lo que parecía ser un parque, pero era diferente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte al chico que ahora se levantaba del suelo.

-En Japón-dijo como si fuera algo obvio- ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡QUE!-dije o mas bien grite-¿CÓMO QUE ESTOY EN JAPON?- dije esto último tomándolo de los brazos y zarandeándolo

-¡Que te pasa!- me grito - eso hizo que lo soltara y me calmara un poco.

-Lo lamento- dije un poco mas tranquila- pero como es posible.

-¿De donde eres?-pregunto con cuidado, creo que no quería otro ataque de histeria de mi parte

-Yo soy de… un momento ¿quien eres tu?- dije mirando a un chico moreno de unos 16 años con una gorra que cubría una parte de su cabello azul, tenia una mirada llena de aventura.

-¡No me conoces!- dijo impresionado- pero eso es imposible.

-Pero eso no me dice quien eres- dije un tanto divertida por la cara del chico, una mezcla de sorpresa y desilusión."Esa es la cara que pones cuando te golpean el ego"- pensé divertidamente. Pero antes de que el chico contestara cualquier cosa se oyó la voz de una chica a lo lejos:

-¡Tyson!-era una chica castaña que a pesar de venir corriendo se notaba en su cara un gran enojo.

Después, de un momento a otro nos vimos rodeados por cinco chicos y la misma chica castaña que había gritado su nombre.

-Así que te llamas Tyson-susurre un tanto confundida, yo había escuchado ese nombre, pero donde…

-¿Quien es ella? - pregunto un pequeño pelirrojo - es tu novia

Sentí mi cara enrojecer un poco, pero el chico de cabellos azules, Tyson respondió antes que yo:

-Claro que no, no se quien es-dijo mirando un poco asustado a la castaña- la encontré tirada en el suelo y trate de ayudarla.

-Mi nombre es Mina- dije rápidamente, y todos me miraron sorprendidos, tal vez era porque ya sabían algo de mí… o no fue el mejor momento para presentarme…

-Yo soy Tyson-dijo el peliazul-y ellos son Max (señalando a un rubio pecoso con una mirada un tanto ingenua), Ray(un chico que daba aires felino-orientales), el jefe(un chico que parecía el típico ratón de biblioteca, tenia una laptop que no soltaba), Kai(un chico bicolor con una mirada tan penetrante que podía intimidar a cualquiera o por lo menos conmigo lo hizo), Hilary(la chica castaña que ahora me miraba con curiosidad), y ese niño mono es Daichi-señalando al pelirrojo.

-A quien le dices mono tarado- dijo Daichi molesto

-Pues a quien tú eres el único chico mono que conozco-dijo Tyson divertidamente.

-Tu, eres un…-decía Daichi pero fue interrumpido por una castaña ya fastidiada:

-¡Ya basta!- dijo en un casi grito-te encuentras bien.

-S...i, si estoy bien-dije algo nerviosa pues la chica ahora era amable conmigo-pero estoy perdida.

-Entonces supongo que no tienes donde quedarte-pregunto Hilary, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Es cierto, debo pensar en eso-dije recordando que ahora no tenia casa-espero no terminar bajo un árbol.

-No creo que haya necesidad de eso- dijo sonriendo- puedes quedarte en mi casa.

-Es en serio-dije alegremente-muchas gracias Hilary.

-No hay problema- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa-pero que hacías tirada en el suelo.

-Yo…"no puedo decirles que soy de otra dimensión, y mucho menos que vine aquí por una puerta extraña" bueno lo que paso fue que llegue aquí por error y unos tipos trataron de robar mi mochila y al escapar creo que me desmaye-dije tratando de sonar convincente.

Después recordé que en mi mochila llevaba el regalo de mi mejor amiga y sin pensarlo abrí mi mochila y saque todo lo que traía buscando un trompo color negro con rosa.

Esta escena debió ser extraña para mis nuevos amigos:

-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto un confuso rubio mirando un desorden de discos, maquillaje y otras cosas.

-Estoy buscando algo importante- dije guardando todo,- "así lo encontrare mas rápido".

-Y lo que buscas no es esto- dijo el chico bicolor sosteniendo en sus manos mi pequeño trompo negro.

-Si, donde estaba- dije levantándome y quitándoselo de las manos- a veces pienso que tienes vida propia.

-Así que prácticas con tu blade-dijo el chico oriental.

-¿Cómo?-dije confundida mientras sostenía mi trompo en mi mano.

-Si, por eso estas aquí-dijo Tyson señalando mi trompo- no será que vienes a retar al tres veces campeón mundial de beyblade.

Todos pusieron una cara de "ya va a empezar", pero ninguno superaba mi cara de no entender nada.

-Beyblade-susurre-de que me estas hablando.

-De tu blade- dijo sorprendido- ya sabes bleystadios, una bleybatalla.

-¡Ha! si eso-dije rápidamente- yo… pero fue lo único que pude decir, pues sentí como si una fuerza me rodeara y en un parpadeo me encontraba en otro lugar diferente, este era oscuro, pero lo sorprendente era que estaba dentro de una burbuja de cristal, me habría parecido hermosa sino fuera porque tenia miedo pues no sabia que iba a pasar.

-Estas aquí-dijo una voz de chica-no lo creo, por fin.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunte asustada.

Después apareció una pequeña hada, lo mas sorprendente, no era su cabello rosa chicle que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ni sus alas cristalinas que brillaban como estrellas, lo mas sorprendente eran sus ojos que eran color arcoíris, esos ojos que te hacían pensar en la inocencia y en la dulzura que solo se tienen en la niñez.

-Mi nombre es Tía- dijo dando vueltas en el aire-y soy un hada que ahora será parte de tu blade.

-¿Como?-pregunte a la pequeña hada.

-Cuando me necesites solo haz girar tu blade y yo apareceré- dijo contenta.

- ¿Y que hago aquí?- le pregunte muy confundida.

-Tu deber es hallar a las otras hadas y a la princesa; juntas encontraran la corona Humu.

-Otras hadas, princesa, corona Humu- dije más confundida y algo nerviosa-¿que demonios es todo eso?

-Hablaremos después, además creo que debes despertar- dijo tranquilamente.

- ¡No! espera… -trate de alcanzarla, pero después todo empezó a girar y mi cuerpo lo sentí cada vez mas pesado…

-Esta despertando-dijo una voz que yo oía a lo lejos- Mina, te encuentras bien

-Tía... espera…-dije sin fuerzas- donde estoy. Me levante un poco para ver donde me encontraba, era un cuarto; la cama, los muebles, el terrible desorden que había en ese lugar, no podía ser otra que la típica habitación de un chico.

-Estas en casa de Tyson-dijo un rubio sentado en una silla—te encuentras bien

-Si, ¿que fue lo que paso?-pregunte a todos.

-Te desmayaste de la nada y te trajimos a casa de Tyson, pues era la más cercana-dijo un pelicastaño rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias-dije apenada-deben pensar que soy una tonta

-Pues no una tonta, pero no deberías ir de viaje si te la vas a pasar desmayándote-dijo un chico bicolor recargado en una de las paredes-si eres débil no sobrevivirás.

-Yo no soy débil, solo estoy cansada por el viaje- dije molesta al chico, el no sabia nada, pero eso no evito que me molestara, quien era el para decirme que tan fuerte era, debería irse a otra dimensión sin saber porque y luego si podría hablarme de fortaleza.

El momento siguiente fue incomodo, la mirada del chico estaba desviada hacia la ventana, pero yo lo veía con un coraje que no se puede explicar, tal vez por eso fue Hilary la que dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-se levanto y me paso mi mochila- además aun debo instalarte.

-Si, tienes razón- dije al levantarme.

En el camino a su casa me hablo de todos y cada uno de ellos, me dijo cosas como que Tyson y Daichi comían demasiado, también que Ray era el mas calmado, que Max adoraba la mostaza, que Kenny era el cerebro del equipo, el que hacia las estrategias y que Kai era un poco frío e indiferente al principio, "un poco" pensé sorprendida, pero que con el tiempo tiende a serlo un poco menos.

Al llegar a su casa, una casa parecida a las demás, solo el color coral y la calidez eran la diferencia más notable. Me llevo a un pequeño cuarto en el desván, pequeño pero acogedor, no importaba el hecho de que los muebles eran viejos o que la cama parecía a punto de caerse, en ese momento yo estaba muy contenta de tener un techo sobre mi cabeza y no estar bajo un árbol. Además no estaba tan mal, junto a la cama había una ventana, y se podían ver las estrellas y claro la luna.

-Perdona que sea tan pequeño-dijo algo apenada-pero el cuarto de huéspedes tiene…

-No importa- dije interrumpiéndola-esta bien, me alegra tener una cama y un techo, además mira puedo ver la luna y las estrellas.

-Entonces te dejare para que descanses-dijo sonriendo.

-Buenas noches-le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta

-Descansa- me respondió.

Después me deje caer en la cama, "y pensar que en la mañana me preocupaba llevar todo lo necesario a la escuela". Y pensando esto me quede dormida.


	2. Capitulo 2 La leyenda de la corona humu

**Capitulo 3 La leyenda de la corona humu**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano pero no podía o quería abrir los ojos, una parte de mi decía: "fue un sueño, ¡si! cuando abra los ojos veré mi póster de Orlando Bloom, hadas que hablan, que imaginación", oi el golpeteo de la puerta y pensé que era mi abuela así que abrí los ojos y... solo vi el techo de un desván, sin mi póster, ni nada que fuera de mi cuarto, fue en ese momento que lo comprendí:

-No fue un sueño-dije con pesar- realmente estoy aquí.

De pronto se oyó una voz a través de la puerta:

-Ya despertaste-dijo Hilary-deberías bajar para tomar el desayuno, después iremos a casa de Tyson.

-Si-dije rápidamente-bajare en un momento."Sera mejor que me acostumbre, además no he comido en bastante tiempo".

Media hora mas tarde, estábamos en el mismo parque observando una bleybatalla, la primera que había visto, había oído hablar de ellas pero solo en televisión. Y la verdad me estaba aburriendo, que tenia de divertido ver chocar dos trompos. Después recordé lo que dijo Tía "cuando me necesites solo haz girar tu blade y yo apareceré".tenia que intentarlo, así que me dirigí al otro lado del parque excusando que quería tomar agua, la verdad ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que me fui.

Encontrar un plato de bley no fue complicado, en ese lugar parecía haber uno en cada esquina,"en Brooklyn hay puestos de revistas, y aquí platos de bley" pensaba irónicamente.

Encontrarlo fue lo mas fácil, lo verdaderamente complicado fue hacerlo girar, primero por que en mi vida lo había intentado, y en segundo porque no tenía un lanzador. "Ahora que hago" pensé tristemente, busque entre mi mochila, y...

Había uno, color negro, muy lindo "de donde salió esto" pensaba sorprendida, bueno de seguro era la suerte que volvía a estar de mi lado. Al colocarlo la primera ves fue algo divertido, pero lo hubiera sido mas si lo hubiera hecho girar. Fue hasta el 15 o 16 intento que lo logre, no era perfecto, pero por lo menos se sostenía.

-Tía, estas allí- pregunte un tanto nerviosa.

De pronto mi blade empezó a brillar y salio una pequeña hada rosa.

-Hola, me alegra verte- dijo contenta-¿que sucede?

-¿Que sucede?- dije como si no la hubiera oído-necesito saber porque estoy aquí y como volver a mi mundo.

-Esta bien- dijo tranquilamente- pero no muevas tanto los labios, parece que estas loca.

-De acuerdo-dije en un susurro.

-A si me gusta- dijo sonriendo- tu estas aquí para ayudar a encontrar "la corona humu".

-¿Corona que?-pregunte confusa- primero me dijiste algo sobre hadas y ahora sobre coronas.

-Bueno será mejor que te pongas cómoda- dijo la pequeña hada-

-bien, pero... ¿Por qué?- pregunte sentándome enfrente del plato.

-Creo que debo comenzar por...-dijo recordando.

-Y bien- dije impaciente

-Veras hace millones de años, existían 2 mundos: el mágico y el mortal, que hoy se conocen como la tierra y la luna. En ese entonces los seres de ambos mundos vivían felices y en paz pues tenían todo lo necesario para serlo, magia para resolver sus problemas y una inteligencia para usarla adecuadamente. El poder de la magia era regido por la corona humu, una corona que tenia el poder de destruir o salvar el mundo según las manos en que se encontrara. La corona era cuidada por la princesa de la rosa y una guerrera que con ayuda de sus guardianas protegían a la princesa y a la corona. El problema de esto empezó con un guerrero que estaba enamorado de la princesa, pero la princesa no podía enamorarse porque si lo hacia la corona pasaría a un segundo termino y eso era algo imposible, al enterarse de esto el guerrero, robo la corona y creo caos, destruyendo la paz y parte de los 2 mundos, la guerrera y las guardianas llevaron a todos los ciudadanos al reino mortal y el caos solo quedo en el mágico. La guerrera y las guardianas murieron al recuperar la corona, pues su poder era demasiado. La princesa peleo y erradico el caos, el mundo mágico fue destruido, así que la princesa con sus últimas fuerzas reconstruyo el mundo mortal e hizo que todos los que habían sufrido renacieran en mortales, incluida ella y escondió la corona, esperando nunca volver a usarla. La corona había permanecido escondida hasta hoy en lo profundo de este planeta, pero con los hechos que se han desencadenado en los últimos años la corona corre el riesgo de ser encontrada por personas que la usaran para tener el control de todo.-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo- dije seriamente

-tu eres esa guerrera-dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima- por eso estas aquí, la princesa y tu deberán encontrar la corona y esconderla en un lugar mejor.

-¿Quien es la princesa?-pregunte rápidamente

-No lo se-dijo algo triste.

-Entonces...-dije sin comprender

-Tu debes encontrarla –dijo como si fuera algo obvio-¡ah! y también debes encontrar a mis amigas hadas.

-¡Hay mas como tu!-dije sorprendida-y… ¿cuando volveré a mi mundo?

-Bueno cuando la corona este a salvo volverás a tu mundo-dijo mirándome fijamente.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, del otro lado del parque se encontraban los g-revolution entrenando. Cada uno de ellos practicaba con una gran energía.

Se encontraban realizando diferentes cosas, Tyson peleaba contra Daichi, sus blades girando con una fuerza y pasión que solo eran superadas por sus dueños:

-Dragoon ataca-decía un chico de cabello azul

-Straata dragoon acaba con el- decía un pequeño pelirrojo.

Mientras que los demás hacían cosas distintas: Max y Ray corrían los 2 kilómetros diarios que, según el jefe era lo mejor para que se mantuvieran en forma, Kai por otro lado ya había terminado y practicaba agilidad. Hilary y Kenny los observaban, la primera los miraba muy entretenida, mientras que el segundo analizaba sus movimientos con su inseparable computadora. Así pasaba el tiempo hasta que...

-Deberíamos ya comer ¿no creen?-pregunto una castaña- tu que opinas Mina, ¿Mina?

-Si tienes razón- respondió Kenny.

-¿donde esta Mina?-pregunto Hilary

-No ha vuelto aun-dijo el jefe levantando la mirada

-De seguro se perdió-dijo Tyson, que llegaba a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla?- pregunto Daichi.

-No creo que se halla perdido-dijo Hilary- esperemos a que lleguen Max y Ray y si no a llegado...

-la buscaremos-termino de decir Kenny

Lo que ellos no imaginaban era que ella se encontraba del otro lado escuchando a una pequeña hada hablar de magia, salvar el mundo y ese tipo de cosas:

-De acuerdo-dije poco convencida-te ayudare, pero ¿que debo hacer primero?

-Me alegra oírte decir eso-dijo Tía contenta-mis amigas te encontraran, pero tu debes empezar por controlar tu magia

-¡Magia!-dije sorprendida-¿de que hablas?

-nunca te has preguntado porque tienes tanta facilidad para hacer ciertas cosas-dijo el hada sonriendo- cosas como saltar, correr y resolver tus problemas.

Me quede callada recordando toda la suerte que había tenido a lo largo de mi vida, no tuve a mis padres, pero mi abuela es maravillosa, a pesar de ser despistada siempre conseguía lo que quería; incluso ahora, estaba completamente perdida y ya tenia un lugar donde quedarme y personas que querían ser mis amigos.

-Bueno tu eres la reencarnación de la guerrera y tienes ciertos poderes-dijo convencida-debes desarrollarlos para ayudar a la princesa.

-¿Y como se supone que haga eso?-pregunte un tanto confundida

-Bueno debes...-empezó a decir, pero solo eso dijo pues un blade misterioso apareció y mando a Tía lejos del plato.

-¡Tía! te encuentras bien-dije corriendo hacia el blade inmóvil. No le había pasado nada, en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos y sin voltear empecé a decir:

-¿¡que demonios te pasa!?-pregunte molesta- quien te crees... Kai.

Si, era él, la ultima persona a quien debía hablarle así, eso decía Hilary, pero no me importo ya era hora de que alguien le devolviera su horrible expresión de "odio a todo el mundo"

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte molesta

El no dijo nada solo camino en dirección a mí y me dijo:

-Sígueme-. Su voz fría e indiferente me recordaba... a nadie nunca había conocido a una persona que estuviera tan amargada.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí a buscarme?-pregunte al bicolor tratando de calmarme.

-...-solo eso se oyó.

-Podrías responder algo- le dije un tanto molesta

El se detuvo y me miro con sus ojos que daban un extraño destello rojo, y solo dijo:

-Podrías callarte-. Acababa de meter el dedo en la yaga.

-¿Disculpa? -dije molesta- cual es tu problema

-...-respondió

-Bien-dije molesta-bien. Lo siguiente que paso fue algo que no creo que esperara. Me puse delante de el y le dije ya harta:

-¿Cual es tu problema conmigo?-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos- ¿porque me tratas tan mal si siquiera me conoces?

Estaba a punto de contestar, pero no pudo decir nada pues llegaron todos corriendo al lugar, parecían haberme buscado hasta debajo de las rocas.

-Mina ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Hilary un tanto preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien-le respondí tranquila-no quise preocuparlos, solo estaba pensando y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Pensamos que te había pasado algo- dijo Max

-No claro que no-dije sonriendo- bueno por lo menos no pensaron que me había perdido o algo así.

Por las caras que todos pusieron parecía que si lo habían pensado. Me conocen tan poco y ya saben que mi sentido de la orientación es nulo. Naru, mi mejor amiga siempre decía "en vez de discos deberías llevar una brújula"

-¿Mina estas allí?- pregunto Tyson moviendo sus manos.

-¿Que?- pregunte volviendo en mí.

-Un caso perdido-dijo Tyson- bueno te encontramos ahora deberíamos... ¡ir a comer!

-No puedes pensar en algo más-dijo Hilary molesta

Yo veía una pelea en un futuro cercano y estaba algo cansada así que dije:

-Te apoyo Tyson-. Guarde mi blade en la mochila- vamos a comer.

Fuimos a casa de Tyson a comer, mi mente solo pensaba que tenía que hablar con Tía, después de todo ya no solo era el hecho de volver a casa lo que me preocupaba; sino que había que encontrar dos hadas, una princesa y debía desarrollar mi magia.

-"y yo que pensaba que lo mas difícil era aprobar matemáticas"-pensaba con pesar.

* * *

Otra actualización, desde ahora les digo todo tendra su porque, solo que todo se ira explicando poco a poco. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	3. Capitulo 3 Un mesario

**-**Estoy cansada, ya te dije que no puedo-dije tirándome al suelo.

-Vamos, debes seguir intentándolo-dijo Tía dándome ánimos.

Si, mañana cumplo un mes de estar aquí, Tía me explico que al ser la guerrera tenia poderes mágicos, algo que me pareció de lo mas increíble, es decir, si tenia esos poderes porque no convertí en sapo al horrible profesor de matemáticas, claro que me dijo que la magia debía desarrollarse y...

/FLASH BACK/

Era de noche y enfrente de la ventana de un desván se encontraba una chica castaña en lo que parecía ser un juego mental. Solo el sonido del silencio hacia su presencia en ese lugar. Eso seria para los que entraran en ese momento, lo que verdaderamente pasaba era que un hada había soltado una bomba de sucesos para esta chica que aun no sabia que decir:

-A ver si entendí-dije tratando de recapitular-soy algo así como una bruja, tengo poderes, poderes que solo funcionan aquí, debo aprender a usarlos y nadie se puede enterar.

-Si, se puede decir algo así-dijo Tía tranquilamente.

-Y si no puedo decirle a nadie como se supone que voy a practicar mi magia-dije saliendo del estado de shock en el que me encontraba.

-No te preocupes-dijo moviendo la cabeza-ya pensé en eso.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

"Si que había pensado en eso" pensé cuando me dijo lo que debía hacer: de día veía técnicas de beyblade, según Tía me servirían después, y de noche practicaba mi magia en un parque, para ser exacta en el cual había literalmente aparecido, había mejorado bastante, o eso pensaba yo. Lo primero era hacer que fluyera, Tía me explico que era como agua estancada que debía liberarse, ¿Cómo? era una pregunta que fue respondida al instante. Me hizo levantarme y poner mis manos frente a mí como si sostuviera algo, después me pidió que cerrara los ojos y solo dejara salir la energía. Sentir la magia que había dentro, eso no fue difícil, era como tener una mezcla de los cuatro elementos al mismo tiempo, una sensación extraña, un fuego que no quema, agua que no moja, era increíble.

Ahora aprendía a hacer un escudo, pero eso si era difícil.

-De acuerdo-dije levantándome-pero solo una vez más.

Después de levantarme y extender mi mano sobre mí dije:

-¡Escudo de viento! ó una pequeña y débil burbuja alrededor mío. No duro más de dos segundos.

Después caí en mis rodillas, eso me quitaba bastante energía, según Tía era porque no estaba acostumbrada.

-Bien-dijo dando vueltas- ya casi lo logras.

-Casi, pero ya se materializo- dije levantándome.

-Si-dijo sonriendo-pero no resistirá si te lanzan un pequeño hechizo.

-Será mejor que vaya a dormir-dije al levantar mi mochila-además no quiero que Hilary me descubra. ¿No podría decirle solo a ella?

-No-dijo el hada seriamente- ya te lo explique es muy peligroso, además crees que creería todo esto.

-No-dije mirando al suelo- pero seria más fácil y no tendría que practicar de noche.

-¡Mina! –dijo Tía algo molesta.

-Esta bien-dije al fin-no le diré nada aunque muera de sueño.

Después de esta conversación que ya habíamos tenido unas 10 o12 veces me dirigí a casa de Hilary, había ingeniado una manera para salir sin que se diera cuenta: salía por la ventana y bajaba cuidadosamente, no era una misión imposible, "tengo suerte de ser buena con eso de escapar" pensaba una de las veces que me deslizaba por la ventana. Y otras veces pensaba en que pasaría si me descubrieran.

-No puedo pensar en eso-dije recostada en la cama- además salvare su mundo, mi mundo.

-¡Mina! despierta- dijo una chica zarandeándome.

-Ya es de día-dije despertando- ¡Oh! cinco minutos mas.

-Vamos-dijo soltándome—debemos ir a casa de Tyson.

-Esta bien, ya voy –dije con pesar, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de no dormir bien.

Una hora después me encontraba en casa de Tyson, ellos seguían practicando, el estar de vacaciones les ayudaba mucho. Las bleybatallas me seguían pareciendo aburridas, e incluso me sorprende no haberme quedado dormida en una de las tantas sesiones que había.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito:

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! basta es todo por hoy-, me dirigí sin pensar a donde había oído el grito, "un grito me trajo aquí, talvez otro me devuelva a mi mundo" pensaba mientras caminaba al dojo del abuelo de Tyson.

Abrí "la puerta" del dojo y me encontré con una escena que nunca había visto, ni siquiera en películas: había una chica con el típico traje de kendo sosteniendo una espada apuntando a un anciano que estaba en el suelo.

-Pero que...-dije sin pensar.

-Hola-dijo la chica sin bajar la espada.

-¿Hola?- respondí algo nerviosa - ¿que haces?

No me pudo responder pues aparecieron todos, creo que los gritos y mi curiosidad los trajeron también

-Naomi-dijo Tyson mirando la escena con una sonrisa-bien hecho.

-Gracias-dijo la chica bajando la espada.

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto Daichi.

-Es mi prima, Naomi-dijo Tyson alegremente.

-Así que ellos son tus amigos- dijo mirándonos a todos.

-Que te parece si descansamos por hoy-dijo el abuelo-ve a cambiarte.

-De acuerdo-dijo mientras salía.

-¡No puedo creer esto!-dijo Tyson asombrado

-¿Que cosa?-pregunte ingenuamente

-Que el abuelo la dejara descansar-dijo algo molesto-cuando entreno con el siempre tengo que escaparme.

-Talvez si pusieras mas esfuerzo, no te pasaría eso-dijo el abuelo-por fin una verdadera nieta.

-Abuelo...-decía Tyson un poco molesto, la envidia o celos son muy poderosos.

Después todos volvieron a sus actividades, practicar y practicar, al cabo de un tiempo llego Naomi, su prima y se sentó a mi lado:

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado-dijo sonriendo-mi nombre es Jade Naomi, pero todos me llaman Naomi.

-Mi nombre es Mina-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- así que... ¿te gusta el kendo?

-Pues la verdad... lo odio-dijo mirando alrededor-pero no le digas a mi abuelo o me hará lo mismo que a Tyson

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Hilary.

-Obligarme a practicar hasta que me guste-dijo con una sonrisa-además me gusta estar con el, es divertido.

-¡divertido!- exclamo un peliazul que llegaba- ¡estas loca!, yo preferiría no practicar.

-¿Y porque estas aquí?-pregunto Ray.

-La verdad es que prefiero estar aquí que sola en casa- dijo con algo de tristeza.-y bueno es más divertido molestar a Tyson que estar sola en una fría y aburrida mansión.

Al oír estas palabras pude ver a Kai mirando a la chica fijamente. Era extraño verlo mirando a alguien de esa manera, su mirada era fría, pero no indiferente, parecía que por una ves alguien había tocado la parte…"humana" talvez…

-Y… ¿tú eres pariente de Hilary?-pregunto Naomi

-¿Como?- dije volviendo en mi-No. Veras... - y así fue como le conté como había conocido a todos y lo agradecida que estaba con Hilary-y llevo viviendo con ella un mes.

-¿Y que hacías antes?-pregunto con curiosidad. Todos en su momento me lo habían preguntado, yo solo les decía lo mismo:

-Viajaba, supongo-dije algo triste, era malo recordar a mi abuela, pero no quería ni imaginarme la preocupación que tenia y el regaño que me esperaba.

-lo lamento no quise...-dijo mirándome algo triste.

-No te preocupes-dije sonriendo-solo que no me gusta hablar de eso.

Así paso el resto del día, tranquilo, con la diferencia de que ahora no solo era yo la que se aburría:

-¿Porque esa cara de aburrimiento?-pregunte al ver a Naomi-¿no te gusta ver a tu primo practicar?

-No es eso, me gustaría practicar con el- dijo honestamente-hace tiempo que no lo hago.

-¿Y eres buena?- pregunte mirándola de reojo

-Se uno o dos trucos-dijo con una mirada astuta.

Después de eso ninguna dijo nada, el aburrimiento era tal que creo que hubiera preferido no ir.

En la noche por el contrario era emocionante y cansado a la vez, sin mencionar la frustración de no poder hacer aun el escudo.

-¡Escudo de viento!-dije con fuerza. La burbuja aun era muy débil.

-Rayo creciente, fulmina-dijo el hada. Su hechizo rompió mi burbuja y me lanzo al suelo.

-¡Tía!-le reproche enojada-eso me dolió.

-Te lo dije, debes seguir practicando o nunca lo dominaras-dijo el hada volando enfrente mío.

- Esta bien-dije levantándome-pero avisa si piensas atacarme de nuevo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Tía resignada.

CORREGIDO!


	4. Capitulo 4 Entre delfines

**Capitulo 4" Entre delfines, magia, batallas y nuevos amigos. La aparición del hada del tiempo" (1/2) parte**

En los días siguientes conocí mejor a Naomi y de no ser por su alegría y la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro podría jurar que era muy infeliz. Por lo que me había contado sus padres eran unos empresarios muy importantes en Inglaterra y por lo tanto no se veían muy seguido. En cuanto a mi, pues mi abuela ha estado conmigo desde que recuerdo y no es tan malo, siempre vamos de vacaciones a diferentes lugares, en el ultimo viaje habíamos ido a México a practicar sand board en "Las dunas de Samalayuca". Todos mis amigos decían que para ser una mujer de 70 años hacia muy bien eso de los deportes extremos. Pero definitivamente este viaje que había hecho sin querer era otra historia muy diferente.

En cuanto a lo demás, mi magia era un completo desastre, no podía hacer aun el escudo y eso me ponía nerviosa, seguía sin dormir bien por los entrenamientos y ahora no podía seguir practicando por 2 razones: Hilary se había dado cuentas de que no dormía bien, y ahora se levantaba de cuando en cuando para ver si dormía. Era muy lindo de su parte, pero la verdad ya me tenía un poco harta, además de que antes de eso, para ser exacta en la última práctica tuve un encuentro con la última persona que hubiera querido toparme:

/FLASH BACK/

-¡Escudo de viento!- dije con fuerza. La misma débil burbuja apareció alrededor mío.

-¡bien hecho Mina!- dijo un hada rosa dándome ánimos- ahora no terminaste en el suelo

-si, pero aun es débil-dije con pesar- ¿cuando lo lograre?

De pronto se oyó un ruido, en ese parque no era común que hubiera personas a esas horas, mi blade que giraba en el centro del plato fue golpeado y sacado del plato tan rápido que no pude actuar, "eso ya me había pasado" pensé mirando el blade. Tía se escondió en el blade justo antes de que saliera el dueño del blade azul. Si, era él, la última persona con la cual quería toparme:

-¿Kai que haces aquí?- pregunte mirando al dueño del blade azul.

-creo que la pregunta es que haces tú aquí- respondió el chico- ¿no se supone que deberías estar en casa de Hilary?

-"es cierto, debo inventar algo bueno"- pensé rápidamente- si, pero como no podía dormir decidí venir a dar un pequeño paseo, ya sabes para despejar mi mente.

Después de eso él no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su mirada fija en mi, como si esperara que dijera la verdad.

-bueno ya di mi paseo, me voy- dije después de ese momento, no quería darle oportunidad de que me descubriera- buenas noches o días.

Y recogí mis cosas y salí tan rápido que no le di tiempo de seguir con un interrogatorio.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

El no menciono nada de ese incidente, pero ahora quedaba más que obvio que no podríamos ser amigos.

-Mina… ¿estas allí?- dijo Naomi un tanto divertida

-¿que paso?- dije volviendo en mi

-que Tyson lleva un rato preguntándote si no te vas a comer esa galleta -dijo Ray señalando la galleta que se encontraba en mi plato.

Nos encontrábamos en el lugar de siempre, la casa de Tyson, después de un entrenamiento por la mañana, todos (principalmente Tyson y Daichi) habían decidido comer algo, ahora me llevaba bien con ellos, bueno con casi todos; pero había aprendido varias cosas, como no comer frente a Tyson, no hablar frente a Kai y no aceptar comida con algo amarillo de Max, entre otras cosas.

-no, claro que no- dije negando con la cabeza- es toda tuya.

-¡si!- dijo Tyson alegremente

-podrías masticar con la boca cerrada - dijo una castaña algo irritada.

-ge qwue hxabwxlwaws - dijo con la boca llena salpicando a Hilary de trocitos de galleta.

-¡Tyson!- dijo la castaña molesta limpiándose la cara.

-lo lamento- dijo el chico algo apenado- pobre galleta, ni ella merecía terminar en la cara de Hilary.

-¿QUE?-exclamo furiosa Hilary.

-yo... bueno-dijo el peliazul cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-si yo fuera tu correría- le dije mirando a Hilary.

La escena siguiente fue algo divertida: Tyson corriendo por su vida, detrás iba Hilary dispuesta a enseñarle buenos modales a la antigua.

-parece que vivo un deja vu - dije mirando a Tyson corriendo - ¿creen que deberíamos salvar a Tyson?

-si, debemos practicar- dijo Kenny levantando la vista de dizzy.

-yo lo haré-dijo Naomi-.

-Tyson ahora si te voy a enseñar…- decía la chica que aun corría atrás de un peliazul.

-¡Hilary ya déjalo!- decía o gritaba Naomi- deben volver a la práctica.

-pero…-decía la chica aun mirando de forma matadora al tres veces campeón de beyblade.

-además, sabias que así no es una buena manera de conquistar a un chico-dijo en voz baja, solo para que Hilary la escuchara.

Las palabras de Naomi tuvieron una buena reacción, logro que Hilary se sonrojara y dejara vivir a Tyson, no sin propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por eso y no dudaron en preguntar:

-¿como hiciste eso?- pregunto un rubio bastante sorprendido.

Ella solo sonrió y dijo guiñando el ojo:

-una chica tiene sus métodos-. Después de eso creo que no había más que decir y todos volvieron a sus actividades.

Después de un rato:

-creo que aprovechare que Tyson esta entrenando y traeré algo de comer- dijo Naomi.

-Bien, podrías traer mi mochila, creo que quiero escuchar algo de música- dije antes de que se fuera.

El entrenamiento de los G - Revolution era bastante interesante, de no ser porque no entendía el deporte y en parte porque también me parecía algo aburrido, me hubiera gustado estar allí; había algo en sus blades que era diferente, además del trato que les daban, como si fueran sus amigos. "Hay cosas que a pesar de ser materiales, las queremos como si fueran personas", eso me dijo una ves Naru, mi mejor amiga.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-. Se oyó a lo lejos.

-"Como que los gritos son de familia"- pensaba mientras iba a ver que sucedía, y no era la única, Tyson y los demás también habían detenido su entrenamiento.

-¡Que sucede Naomi!- dije en cuanto llegue. Estábamos en una típica cocina japonesa, lo que no era tan típico era ver a Naomi con la espada de kendo apuntando a mi mochila.

-¿Porque gritaste de esa manera?- pregunto Ray.

-Vine a buscar algo de comer y… cuando iba por tu mochila esta se empezó a mover de una manera extraña-dijo la chica aun mirando con desconfianza a la mochila- creo que hay algo dentro.

-"Tía, pero que te pasa"- pensé mirando la mochila- veamos que es.

-espera- dijo Naomi- y si es algún animal peligroso o una rata.

-Tyson, ¿hay ratas en tu casa? - pregunte al peliazul, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-lo ves, de seguro lo imaginaste - dije tratando de convencerla -"es un poco paranoica".

Así que tome mi mochila y cuando la abrí… mi blade salio disparado por una ventana.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Max, sorprendido por la actitud de ese blade.

-Tía- dije al momento que me dirigía a buscarla-¿a donde vas?

Salí corriendo a buscarla y en mi mente se generaban muchas preguntas; ¿porque había actuado así Tía? ¿Y que pasaría si no la encuentro? Ese era mi peor temor, ella era la única que podía ayudarme, todas esas practicas en el parque… "¡eso es, el parque!" pensé y me dirigí allí.

Por otro lado se encontraban los G-revolution buscando a Mina y su blade.

-¿dónde podrá estar?- preguntaba Ray algo preocupado.

- pero… que fue todo eso-pregunto Hilary- quiero decir, ¿es normal que los blades hagan eso?

-no, no es normal- dijo una voz en una computadora.

-¿de qué hablas Dizzi?- pregunto Kenny a la computadora.

-bueno una bestia bit solo hace eso cuando su dueño no lo controla totalmente-dijo Dizzi- pero por otro lado no entiendo porque Mina lo tenia guardado en su mochila.

-yo tampoco- dijo Naomi- pero lo importante es encontrarla.

Al llegar al parque fui directo al lugar donde acostumbraba practicar, y justo en el centro se encontraba mi blade, aunque había algo raro en el, desprendía una luz azul muy brillante, era tan hermosa, que solo deseaba tocarla… después de tocar mi blade aparecí en un lugar muy diferente, no era mi mundo, era… ¿una sala?, si, con muebles y una hermosa mesa decorada con flores color azul, de hecho la mayoría de las cosas eran azules, los muebles, el color del techo, de no ser por las cortinas y el piso; que eran color blanco, podría decir que estaba en una imitación del cielo.

-toma asiento- dijo una voz detrás de mi. Al voltear a ver quien era, tuve que parpadear varias veces…

-eres un… delfín- dije al fin bastante asombrada. Parecía un delfín común y corriente de no ser por… sus ojos que mostraban el reflejo del arcoiris.

-veo que eres observadora- dijo algo irónica- claro que soy un delfín que esperabas un conejo.

-lo lamento- dije un poco apenada- pero mas que molesta pareces… ¿decepcionada?

-bueno, es que yo esperaba… que reencarnaras en un chico guapo-dijo el delfín con ilusión.

-¿Que, que? Pregunte algo sorprendida

Bueno lo importante es que yo soy la segunda hada que te ayudara a salvar la corona- dijo orgullosamente.

-pero no eres un hada- dije ingenuamente.

-nunca juzgues un dulce por su envoltura- dijo dándome uno.

-¿y como se supone que me ayudaras?- pregunte algo impaciente.

Todo a su tiempo- respondió con sabiduría- primero debes probarme si realmente eres la guerrera.

-¿quieres que haga magia?- pregunte insegura recordando mi mediocre burbuja.

- no ya lo veras con el tiempo…-. Después de eso volví al parque, pero con la diferencia que tenia un dulce en mi mano.

-¡Mina!- se oía a lo lejos. Después de voltear pude ver a una chica que corría hacia mi.

- ¿que sucedió?- pregunto Naomi-¿porque tu blade hizo eso?

-bueno la verdad… no lo se- dije mirando a la chica que casi se fue para atrás

-¿y los demás?- pregunte al ver que era solo ella.

-bueno, es que nos separamos, así recorreríamos mayor terreno-dijo la chica rápidamente.

-¡Oh!, ya veo- respondí viendo mi blade- vallamos a buscarlos, solo tomare mi blade…

Al querer tomar mi blade, otro se me adelanto y lo mando fuera del plato.

-Kai deja de hacer…- dije molesta levantando la mirada a mi atacante que para mi buena o mala suerte no era el chico bicolor-¿quien eres?

El blade volvió a las manos de su dueño, que era un encapuchado al cual ni la cara podía verle, solo sus ojos, que eran verdes intenso, aunque no se veían del todo por la extraña capucha que usaba se podría decir que tenía una mirada penetrante.

-Mi premio-dijo una voz varonil acercándose a mi blade.

-¿disculpa?- Dije anonadada- esto es mío, no dejare que te lo lleves.

-por favor, vas a pelear conmigo- dijo burlonamente- no sabes usarlo, ahora dámelo.

El se acercaba y estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando… un blade morado con azul lo ataco por un lado haciendo que retrocediera.

-si ella no pelea contigo yo lo haré- dijo Naomi al recuperar su blade.

-bien-dijo sonriendo- acabar con una tonta como tú será divertido.

Y así Naomi y el encapuchado se preparaban para una beybatalla, aunque… no eran los únicos.

El sand board es como el show bord, solo que este se practica sobre arena y no tienes que ir hasta Canadá.

Las dunas de Samalayuca, se encuentran en chihuahua, mas especifico en CD. Juárez y son uno de los mas grandes atractivos que hay en el lugar. Nunca he ido, pero espero ir pronto.

hola, aunque no he tenido muchos comentarios, estoy segura de que habrá personas que estén leyendo mi historia y espero que les este gustando. si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido. nos vemos la próxima semana!


	5. Capitulo 5 Entre delfines parte 2

**Capitulo 5" Entre delfines, magia, batallas y nuevos amigos. La aparición del hada del tiempo" (2/2) parte**

-¡Mina!- gritaba Max por las calles. Llevaban ya una hora sin encontrarla y estaban preocupados, no solo porque sabían de su pésimo sentido de la orientación, también estaba el hecho de lo que había pasado con su blade. Después de varios intentos, todos volvieron a casa de Tyson esperando que regresara, los únicos que no habían vuelto eran Naomi y Kai, esto tranquilizo un poco a todos, pues si estaba con alguno de ellos, pronto volvería.

-¿Naomi aun no vuelve?- pregunto Hilary, que acababa de llegar.

-no, deben estar juntas- dijo Kenny un poco mas tranquilo.

-¡ilusos!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿quien esta allí?- pregunto Ray

Detrás de ellos aparecieron 2 chicas de cabello violeta que eran gemelas: una con un vestido, botas y guantes color negro y otra con una falda, blusa de tirantes y botines color blanco.

-¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Tyson.

La chica de negro iba a contestar, pero se le adelanto la de blanco:

- mi nombre es Mimí- dijo al momento que daba a todos los presentes una tarjeta de presentación rosa- mucho gusto, y ella es Lily.

- ¿porque te presentas de esa manera con el enemigo?- dijo molesta la chica de negro.

-bueno a mi siempre me dijeron que debía ser educada-respondió la chica tranquilamente. Esto a los que estaban allí solo los confundió, pero fue Hilary quien volvió al interrogatorio:

-¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto la chica aun confundida por la extraña forma de presentarse- y… ¿porque dices que somos sus enemigos?

-¿ustedes son los amigos de la guardiana no?- pregunto Lily, aun sabiendo la respuesta

-¿guardiana?-pregunto Tyson- ¿de que hablas?

-¿ustedes no saben quien es la guardiana?-pregunto Mimí-creo que nos equivocamos, disculpen. Y estaba apunto de irse cuando fue sujetada por Lily:

Ellos son- dijo tratando de calmar su carácter-además tenemos que cumplir la misión, ¿lo recuerdas?

-si, es cierto- dijo algo apenada- bueno que te parece si empezamos.

-Bien yo peleare con el de la gorra- dijo maliciosamente la chica de negro

-Entonces yo con…-dijo mirando a Ray y Max- con el de cabello negro.

-¿Quieren pelear contra nosotros?- pregunto Tyson señalándose.

-Si, así que prepárate- dijo apuntándolo con su lanzador que tenía forma de espada.

-Es un placer beybatallar contigo- dijo Mimí a Ray- Bueno tu también deberías prepararte.

Y así fue como empezó esa batalla doble, Tyson y Ray contra Lily y Mimí. Ellos no sabían nada de ellas, pero por como se veían, parecería una batalla fácil de ganar.

Mientras tanto Naomi y el encapuchado se preparaban para empezar:

-3…2…1… ¡let it rip!-. Al lanzar ambos sus blades Naomi no perdió tiempo y dirigió el primer ataque.

-¡Vamos espíritu sagrado!- dijo la chica a su blade-demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz.

-esto será muy aburrido- dijo el chico burlándose de Naomi- Fighter acaba con ella. Ambos se atacaban tan rápido que era difícil verlos, Naomi era bastante buena. El blade del encapuchado la atacaba con una fuerza bastante admirable, pero el Espíritu Sagrado de Naomi esquivaba los golpes fácilmente.

-eso es todo lo que tienes- dijo Naomi sonriendo- Espíritu Sagrado acaba con él. Y así fue, un ataque con una fuerza suficiente para mandar a cualquier blade fuera del plato ataco a Fighter, y todo estaba apunto de acabar cuando… apareció otro que le dio el impulso para volver al plato.

-deja de jugar- dijo una voz femenina- y toma su blade.

-tan mandona como siempre ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo o eso creía - está bien, lo lamento pequeña, pero ya es hora de terminar con esto.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Naomi- yo iba a ganarte, son unos tramposos

- Fighter ¡trueno llameante!-. Del blade empezaron a salir truenos que iban directo a Espíritu Sagrado, produciendo una gran luz que cegaba.

-no tan rápido – dijo la chica- escudo… pero antes de lanzar su ataque el blade de la otra chica ataco por detrás casi sacándola del plato, pero otro blade apareció para ayudarla.

-no permitiré que hagan trampa- dijo una chica que había aparecido detrás de un árbol- bien ahora que somos dos contra dos podemos jugar.

Mientras tanto en casa de Tyson:

-son buenas, no crees Tyson- decía Ray mirando a sus contrincantes, que mas pelear en serio, parecían estar jugando con ellos, solo esquivaban sus ataques y parecía importarle mas su pelea.

-¡por supuesto que no!- decía Lily- no pienso ponerme a dar esas entupidas tarjetas

-pero son lindas- decía a su ves Mimí.

-no puede ser que no podamos atacarlas- decía Tyson.

-creo que ya es tiempo suficiente ¿no crees?- dijo Lily- además ya me aburrí.

-¡Lily!-la reprendió Mimí- no es correcto decir eso y menos cuando somos invitadas. Pero es cierto, ya debieron haber acabado con ella.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Ray- ¿acabado con quien?

-pues con su amiga la guerrera- dijo Mimí- deberías poner más atención cuando hablamos

-lo lamento-se disculpo el chino. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-ya nos vamos- dijo Mimí- fue un placer beybatallar con ustedes, espero que lo podamos repetir en otra ocasión.

-¡yo lo haré!- dijo Lily sonriendo con malicia- Káiser ¡garras de viento! De pronto apareció una bestia con cuerpo de león y cabeza, pecho, alas y garras de águila. Esta bestia ataco a ambos blades y lo único que se veía era una luz blanca muy intensa.

Después de este ataque y cuando la luz se disipo los blades de Tyson y Ray habían quedado en el suelo muy lastimados. Y ambas chicas desaparecieron. Esto dejo conmocionados a los chicos.

-con un solo ataque…- dijo Hilary mirando a Kenny- casi los destruyo.

-hay que encontrar a Mina y Naomi- dijo Tyson- deben estar en problemas.

Y Tyson tenia razón, aunque era una batalla de equipo, y aun no sabían quien era la chica que las estaba ayudando…

-"debo ayudarlas"- pensé desesperada.

-¡Tía!-dije moviendo el blade- debo ayudarlas pero… ¿cómo?

Del blade empezó a surgir la misma luz azul que me cubrió, solo que ahora me daba un poder que yo sentía recorrer mi cuerpo.

-solo di "escudo de viento"- decía una voz en mi oído.

Mientras yo me encontraba tratando de creer que eso funcionaba, se podía ver una batalla doble bastante buena, los ataques de la chica eran bastante rápidos, y con la defensa de Naomi parecía que esto duraría un buen rato. Pero era obvio que no podía ser así, yo solo cerré los ojos y dije:

-"escudo de viento"-. Entonces paso algo increíble, el blade de Naomi y de la extraña empezaron a brillar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mandaron a sus contrincantes muy lejos del plato.

-¡vámonos!- dijo el encapuchado-me las pagaran, especialmente tu guerrera.

Después de eso desaparecieron y yo me encontraba frente al delfín y a Tía, y para mi sorpresa me sonreían:

-¡bien hecho Mina!- dijo el delfín- pasaste mi prueba.

-¿prueba?- pregunte atónita- ¿esto fue una prueba?

-si, veras debías demostrar que eras la guerrera-dijo tranquilamente- y lo demostraste tratando de ayudar a tus amigas

-entonces esos encapuchados… ¿eran tus amigos?- pregunte algo confundida

-no, ellos son nuestros enemigos-dijo en tono cortante-y ahora que todo esto termino creo que debemos presentarnos… el delfín se convirtió en un hada muy linda con vestiduras azules y un cabello hermoso que le llegaba a los tobillos.

-mi nombre es Lc y soy el hada del tiempo, además de la mas linda de este planeta-dijo dando vueltas en el viento.

Tía y yo solo sonreimos, aunque creo que la mas sorprendida era yo.

- mi nombre es Mina- dije sonriendo al hada- aunque ya lo sabias ¿no?

-claro- dijo tranquila- como te dije yo soy la 2ª hada que te ayudara a encontrar la corona.

-valla eso es…-empecé a decir, pero me interrumpió:

-y estaré con Tía dentro de tu blade así que cuídalo-dijo un tanto amenazante- de acuerdo "muñeca"

- si- dije un poco nerviosa- y… ¿qué pasó con Naomi?

-están bien-dijo Tía- no te preocupes.

-antes de que te vallas debo darte esto-dijo Lc apareciendo un… reloj. Era un artefacto bastante extraño, parecía un reloj, pero tenia una manecilla y los números se movían. Además de que tenia dos botones; uno color rojo y otro color azul.

-¿que es esto?- dije aun mirando ese extraño objeto.

-eso se llama "chronos" y te permitirá controlar lo que los humanos llaman "tiempo"

-en serio puedo controlar el tiempo con esto- dije sorprendida.

-si, pero debes tener cuidado, cada ves que lo usas tu energía disminuirá un poco-dijo con un tono de advertencia.

Después de eso volví al parque solo para encontrarme con una Naomi que estaba agotada y una desconocida que nos había ayudado.

-¿se encuentran bien?-pregunte preocupada.

-si, estoy bien- dijo Naomi tomando su blade.

La otra chica solo asintió y tomo su blade, estaba por irse cuando:

-Gracias por ayudar a Naomi-dije poniéndome por delante- por cierto ¿quien eres?

La chica iba a responderme cuando…

-¡Mina!, ¡Naomi!-se oyó a lo lejos.

-¡aquí estamos! -Grito Naomi.

Cuando Tyson llego y vio el plato que estaba en malas condiciones pregunto:

-¿que paso aquí?-. El plato estaba cerca de estar hecho pedazos, pero ¡hey! había sido participe de una gran batalla.

Todo parecía estar arreglándose cuando…

-mi blade- dijo Naomi- se esta rompiendo.

-el mío igual- dijo la chica que nos había ayudado.

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto Hilary.

La chica la miro un rato de una manera bastante penetrante y luego dijo:

-Rika-. Era una chica de largo cabello negro, usaba una blusa de tirantes negra y una falda larga del mismo color, guantes largos sin dedos de color tinto y botas militares negras, llevaba consigo una mini mochila atada a la cadera.

-¿porque paso esto jefe?- pregunto Tyson viendo ambos blades que se rompían poco a poco.

-debo analizarlo- dijo el chico tomando ambos blades, para sorpresa de Rika, quien iba a quitárselo, pero el dijo:

-no le haré daño-. Ella no confió del todo en sus palabras pero no se lo quito.

Un rato después en casa de Tyson, Kenny les había explicado que sus blades habían recibido un ataque muy poderoso eléctrico, y que era un milagro que no estuvieran destruidos.

-en cuanto a los suyos- dijo mirando a Tyson y a Ray- paso más o menos lo mismo, pero el ataque de esa chica…

-solo hay que cambiar las piezas-dijo al final- creo que tengo unas guardadas, si me los dan, mañana se los traeré.

-por mi esta bien-dijo Naomi al entregárselo-¿y tu Rika?

-creo que deberías aceptar- dije antes que contestara- después de todo ¿cuantas oportunidades tendrás de que un G - Revolution arregle tu blade?

- esta bien-dijo al fin-volveré mañana. Y diciendo esto se retiro.

-"y donde se habrá metido Kai"- pensaba Naomi fijándose que el chico no estaba.

Lo que nadie sabia, ni siquiera Mina era que el bicolor había observado todo desde un buen lugar, él tenia muchas dudas acerca de Mina y con lo que había visto, se había dado cuenta que la llegada de Mina no era espontánea. También se preguntaba quienes habían sido esos tipos.

Y esa noche:

-Tía estaba pensando-dije mirando a la pequeña hada que estaba sentada en la ventana por la cual antes escapaba

-¿que sucede?-pregunto el hada con curiosidad.

-y si la princesa no es una "ella" y es un "el"-dije algo preocupada- quiero decir, Lc dijo que esperara que renaciera en un chico, ¿no hay probabilidad de que sea un príncipe?

-la verdad… no lo se-dijo el hada- lo importante ahora es que aprendas a controlar tu magia y tu blade.

-no pides nada ¿verdad?-dije irónicamente antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

ahora si, creo que el orden ya se encuentra en este fic, mil gracias por reportarme mis confusiones, y ahora si, nos vemos la proxima semana :)


	6. Capitulo 6 un mail inesperado

**Capitulo 5"Un e- mail inesperado. Descubriendo el secreto de Mina"**

Después de lo que había ocurrido con la "interesante" prueba de Lc, los G revolution habían empezado a sospechar que yo no estaba allí por mera coincidencia. Al día siguiente de lo sucedido y después de contarme de su extraño encuentro con esas 2 chicas, no pararon de preguntarme ¿quienes eran? ¿Porque se habían referido a mi como guardiana? Esta ultima pregunta me dejaba helada, pues esto quería decir que sabían quien era y que lo mas seguro era que vigilaban cada movimiento que hacia. La verdad no tenía ni idea de que responder y fue un alivio cuando fueron interrumpidos por una chica:

¿Donde esta mi blade?-pregunto Rika un tanto amenazadora.

-aquí…lo tengo- dijo un poco nervioso Kenny –porque no lo pruebas.

Rika no contesto, solo puso su blade en el lanzador y… lo lanzo con fuerza. El blade hizo un pequeño circulo y regreso a las manos de su dueña.

-¡valla! eres buena- dije sin pensar.

-…-fue lo único que contesto.

-"genial, otro Kai"- pensé irónicamente.

- es mi turno- dijo animadamente Naomi. Ella también lanzo su blade y derribo unas botellas que los chicos habían preparado para practicar.

-donde aprendiste a…- decía Tyson bastante sorprendido.

-creo que eso viene de familia ¿no creen?- dije sonriendo, aunque mi comentario los hizo recordar mi situación:

-no nos piensas decir quienes eran los tipos que las atacaron-dijo desesperada Hilary- Mina es importante, viste el daño que hizo a todos los blades.

-si lo se- dije con la cabeza abajo- pero no se quienes son, ni que buscan.

-¿te refieres a los tipos de ayer?-pregunto Rika haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran pues habían olvidado que ella no se había ido.

- si -respondí en voz baja - supongo que tú también quieres saber quienes eran.

-pues si-dijo mirándome fijamente- pero si no lo sabes tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta. Y en ves de seguir haciendo esas tontas preguntas que ella obviamente no sabe la respuesta, deberían hacer lo mismo. Después de eso se retiro.

-tienes razón- dijo Max- Kenny ¿no haz averiguado nada sobre esas chicas?

-no-dijo negando la cabeza- necesito un registro y el que tenia pertenecía a la BBA. Todos recordaron lo que había pasado con la BBA, Hilary me lo había contado un mes antes.

-entonces…-dije algo angustiada. Luego pensé en Tía y Lc "de seguro ellas saben algo". Me levante y dije que iba por agua. Todos seguían ocupados en la computadora viendo como el jefe buscaba información, incluso Kai que era el que mas distanciado se encontraba de todo.

Como pude me fui al otro lado de la casa, afuera del doyo y revisando que el abuelo de Tyson no estuviera allí, me prepare e hice algo que hacia días no hacia: girar mi blade e invocar a Tía y Lc.

-Tía, Lc ¿están allí?-pregunte al blade. No paso nada por un momento, pero después una luz brillante hizo la aparición de ambas hadas.

-¿que sucede?- pregunto preocupada Tía.

-¿quienes eran los que nos atacaron?-pregunte sin darle vueltas

-Que hay de un hola-dijo Lc algo molesta- en cuanto a tu pregunta… ¿porque quieres saberlo?

-porque ayer atacaron a mis amigos-dije rápidamente. Les conté lo que me habían dicho Tyson y Ray sobre esas chicas.

- ¿quienes son ellas?-pregunte a Tía-y... ¿porque atacaron a mis amigos?

-ellos de seguro eran parte de los guerreros de las sombras -dijo Lc repentinamente.

-¿y ellos quienes son?-pregunte al hada azul-y... ¿porque no me habías contado de ellos Tía?

-eso es porque… no sabia nada de ellos-respondió Tía algo apenada.

-¿y porque Lc si lo sabe?-pregunte señalando al hada.

-eso es porque yo soy la encargada del tiempo- dijo Lc mirándome con presunción- ahora quieres saber lo que se o prefieres seguir haciendo preguntas

-de acuerdo- dije algo apenada

-así me gusta-dijo Lc.

-todo comenzó…-empezó a decir Lc, pero fue interrumpida por un grito de sorpresa

-¡Mina! Naomi que estaba petrificada al ver a esas hadas conmigo.

-¡Naomi!-dije levantándome y tapándole la boca- no grites por favor.

Ella asintió. Después de soltarla ella se dirigió a Tía y Lc y trato de tocarlas.

-ellas son…-dijo señalándolas

-hadas-dije terminando la oración- "¿que vamos a hacer?"

Esto era mi culpa, por querer averiguar mas sobre esas chicas ahora Naomi había descubierto uno de mis secretos.

-¿porque puede verlas? - pregunte a Tía - no se supone que a ustedes solo las puedo ver yo.

-si, es cierto- afirmo Tía-amenos que…

-¿es ella?-pregunto Lc.

-creo que si- respondió a su ves, y ambas la rodearon mirándola de todos los ángulos posibles.

-¿de que hablan?-pregunte a las hadas ya harta por el misterio- ¿que pasa? Acaso ella… ¿es la princesa que buscamos? Mis palabras temblaron un poco al decir esto.

Un silencio fue lo único que se oyó, si Naomi era esa princesa, pronto volvería a casa, pero Tía y Lc no decían nada, cosa que me desesperaba mucho.

-respóndanme-dije a las hadas nerviosa- ¿Naomi es la princesa?

-bueno…-dijo Tía mientras se sentaba en el viento-recuerdas la historia que te conté.

-si-dije recordando aquel momento-pero eso no responde mi pregunta

-esa historia esta inconclusa-dijo sin ponerme atención.

-eso quiere decir-dije antes de sentarme.

Mientras mina trataba de descubrir si Naomi era la princesa Kenny seguía tratando de obtener información acerca del encapuchado, su amiga, y claro de Lily y Mimi, aun con la ayuda de dizzy, le estaba resultando muy difícil, los demás estaban sentados esperando que el jefe tuviera un poco de suerte:

-no puede ser-decía tecleando en la computadora-no encuentro nada.

-Kenny-decía Hilary algo preocupada.

Y así seguía su búsqueda sin éxito, hasta que…

-¿que es esto?-pregunto viendo su Laptop.

-¿encontraste algo jefe?-pregunto Tyson levantándose del lugar en el cual estaba cómodamente sentado.

-no - respondió - es un e-mail.

-¿y que dice?-pregunto Ray, aunque todos pensaban que podía ser, bueno casi todos.

-porque tanto interés- decía Tyson-de seguro es alguna propaganda, o alguna carta de mis admiradoras.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada de "cierra la boca".

Mientras eso pasaba Kenny leía a toda velocidad el e-mail, y al final solo pudo decir:

-¿porque?-. Su mirada seguía en ese misterioso e-mail.

-Kenny... ¿que es?-dijo Hilary tratando de leer el e-mail

-es una invitación- dijo al fin

-¿invitación?-. Todos se preguntaban de qué se trataba.

-es un invitación para ir a Hawai y a sus alrededores-dijo el pelicastaño.

-¡valla es genial!-interrumpió Tyson- ven, es lo mejor de ser campeón mundial

-Tyson…cállate-lo reprendió Hilary molesta.

Después Kenny prosiguió, diciendo que había una condición, a cambio del viaje que seria con gastos pagados, debían hacer una pequeña demostración con sus blades.

-y además de que necesitamos un equipo suplente-dijo Kenny aun leyendo el e-mail

-bueno ¿y eso que?-dijo Tyson

-que ese equipo debe ser de 5 y que debe haber una chica por cada chico que hay en el nuestro-finalizo el castaño.

-¿y quien es el patrocinador?-pregunto Kai

-unas empresas llamadas "blade queen "-respondió el castaño.

-que extraño-dijo Ray- porque quieren una chica por cada chico

-supongo que necesitan alguna porrista –dijo Tyson tranquilamente

-A que te refieres-dijo Hilary molesta- ¿quieres decir que las chicas no saben jugar?

-no… yo quise decir que…-el chico se quedo pensando en que decir -que algunas chicas, como tu, no son muy buenas para eso del beyblade.

Esto se iba a poner feo, así que ahora fue Max quien dijo:

-entonces que rubio había salvado a Tyson, así que este fue el que respondió:

-debemos ir-. Todos lo miraron por un momento, pero fue un pelirrojo el que respondió eufóricamente:

-si, debemos chico veía una buena aventura, además de vacaciones pagadas.

-entonces esta decidido-dijo Ray resignado, aunque había una o dos cosas que no cuadraban.

-y de donde sacaremos un equipo de 5 chicas-dijo Kai gélidamente

-bueno yo creo saber de donde-dijo Hilary con una sonrisa

Pero para Mina las sorpresas aun no terminaban:

-quiere decir que para encontrar la corona no solo necesitas a la princesa-dijo finalmente.

-y no, ella no es la princesa-dijo Lc sacando un cepillo dorado y peinando su cabello azul.

-¿princesa? ¿Corona?-pregunto Naomi muy confundida-¿de que hablan? y… ¿porque hablan?

-creo que debo explicarle todo ¿no?-dije mirando a Tía.

-si es lo mejor-dijo Tía mirándola un poco preocupada.

-que sucede-dijo una voz a lo lejos- Mistic vuelve aquí.

Un blade negro apareció y siguió girando frente al mío, su dueña llego unos segundos después, y por si todo lo que había pasado no era suficiente, ella también vio a las hadas.

-que son…-dijo señalando a las hadas-no pueden ser bestias bit

-no, son hadas de verdad-dije resignada-¿¡quieren que llame a alguien mas!?

-no es nuestra culpa-dijo sonriendo Tía-pero lo entenderás cuando hablen con Lc

-bueno Rika-dije al final-ven porque solo lo diré una vez…

-explicaras todo-dijo mirándome con sorpresa- así de simple.

-tengo otra opción-le respondí invitándola a sentarse.

Y así fue como les conté todo: que era de otra dimensión, que tenia que salvar una corona, que esos tipos eran "los malos"; aunque al principio no parecían creerme nada, después terminaron aceptándolo.

-entonces eres algo como una bruja-dijo Rika bastante sorprendida- es…

-difícil de creer-termino Naomi-así que por eso actuabas tan misteriosa.

-si-dije al final-podrían no decírselo a nadie.

-claro-dijo Naomi, Rika solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ahora es mi turno de hablar-dijo Lc emocionada

-verán hace millones de años, existían 2 mundos: el mágico y el mortal, que hoy se conocen como la tierra y la luna. En ese entonces los seres de ambos mundos vivían felices y en paz pues tenían todo lo necesario para serlo, magia para resolver sus problemas y una inteligencia para usarla adecuadamente. El poder de la magia era regido por la corona humu, una corona que tenia el poder de destruir o salvar el mundo según las manos en que se encontrara.

-si eso lo se - respondí cansadamente

-no me interrumpas-dijo molesta Lc.

-bueno la corona era cuidada por la princesa de la rosa y guardianas que la ayudaban. Cada una de ellas tenia dones diferentes, que juntas las hacían oponentes dignas de una batalla. Una tenia magia oculta, la usaba para crear seres fantásticos, como nosotras. Las otras tenían otros poderes, poderes relacionados con los elementos, además de la magia, que ayudaban a proteger ambos mundos. El problema de esto empezó con un amor imposible, la princesa se había enamorado, y no de cualquier mortal o mago, sino del príncipe de la oscuridad. Ellos se veían en secreto y planeaban fugarse, pero había algo que se lo impedía. La princesa al ser la única que podía cuidar la corona no debía enamorarse, y mucho menos de alguien que controlaba magia oscura, pero eso no le importo y le entrego la corona, para que la destruyera. El príncipe no la destruyo, en ves de eso la utilizo para crear caos en ambos mundos, pero principalmente en el mágico, que era donde el vivía. Las guardianas llevaron a todos los ciudadanos al reino mortal y el caos solo quedo en el mágico. Ellas murieron después al tratar de recuperar la corona, pues su poder era demasiado. La princesa se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y peleo para erradicar el caos. El mundo mágico fue destruido, así que la princesa con sus últimas fuerzas reconstruyo el mundo mortal e hizo que todos los que habían sufrido renacieran en mortales, incluida ella y escondió la corona, esperando que nadie nunca la encontrara.

-espera un momento-dije cuando termino-eso no fue lo que me contó Tía

-bueno si Tía te lo hubiera contado yo no te lo habría dicho-dijo un tanto presuntuosa.

-lo que tu me contaste-dije señalando a Tía-fue que el guerrero robo la corona.

-eso es lo que yo recuerdo-dijo Tía algo molesta- cada una de nosotras te cuenta lo que recordamos.

-y esa es tu otra tarea-dijo Lc-descubrir cual es la historia real.

-¿y Naomi y Rika?-pregunte un poco mas tranquila-¿ellas que tienen que ver?

-no estamos seguras, pero podrían ser guardianas-dijo tranquilamente.

-¡que!- . Mi sorpresa era tal que no me di cuenta que alguien nos llamaba.

-es una posibilidad pero no…-dijo Lc siendo interrumpidas por la voz de una chica:

-¡Mina! ¡Naomi! Hilary.

-¡escóndanse ya!-ordeno Rika a las hadas. Lc parecía querer responderle algo pero fue empujada por Tía dentro del blade.

Después apareció Hilary, con una mirada llena de… ¿aventura?, era algo que definitivamente no era común en ella.

-¿que sucede Hilary? -pregunto Naomi- ¿encontraron algo?

-no es eso-dijo rápidamente.

En eso llegaron todos, mirando extrañamente a Hilary.

-¿porque nos trajiste aquí? Pregunto Tyson.

-aquí esta su equipo de suplentes-dijo señalándonos.

Un silencio fue la respuesta de los g revolution, y todas solo pudimos preguntar:

-¡Que!-. Hilary nos explico algo acerca de una demostración en Hawai, con gastos pagados.

-entonces…-dije recapitulando- seriamos suplentes, y viajaríamos gratis.

-si-respondió la castaña animadamente- entonces ¿que dicen?

Todas pensaban lo mismo que yo, como encontrar esa princesa, las guardianas y todo lo demás si estábamos en Hawai, pero… unas vacaciones en el mejor lugar del mundo… difícil decisión.

-pero de todos modos-dijo Kai-ellas son solo tres, y no podemos poner a cualquiera.

-iremos-respondí sin pensar-después de todo, ¿cuantas oportunidades tendremos de poder viajar a Hawai?

La verdad solo lo hice para callar a Kai, se que Tía y Lc se molestarían, pero…

- Mina-dijo Hilary sonriendo.

-¿y de donde sacamos a otras dos chicas?-pregunto Rika seriamente- él tiene razón, solo somos tres.

- cuatro-corrigió Naomi- si contamos a Hilary.

-¡Hilary!-dijo burlonamente Tyson-pero si ella no...

-ha mostrado sus talentos con el blade-dije mirando de manera matadora a Tyson-además solo seremos suplentes ¿no?

-¿porque quieren suplentes?-pregunto Rika- no les parece…

-muy extraño-termino Naomi.

Si era extraño, pero yo ya no sabia que era extraño y que no, después de todo mi historia no podía catalogarse como normal.

-y... ¿donde conseguiremos a otra chica?-pregunte a todos.

-si, y en menos de una semana-dijo Kenny preocupado

-¡una semana!-dijimos todos a la vez.

-tal vez el Sr. Dickenson conozca a alguna- dijo Max- y podemos preguntarle de esas empresas

-si tienes razón-dijo Ray- buena idea Max.

Y así termino ese día con mas sorpresas de las que cualquiera imaginaba, aunque aun quedaban muchas dudas, y no sabíamos bien que esperar de ese viaje, había algo que me hacia querer ir ahí...


	7. Capitulo 7 Conociendo al enemigo

**Capitulo 6"Conociendo al enemigo"**

Del otro lado del mundo, en uno de esos lugares donde todos evitan pasar si pueden y los que lo hacen pasan tan rápido como sus pasos se lo permiten y tratando de evitar mirar atrás. En ese lugar se encontraba la antigua mansión De Carlo, "la mansión de los muertos" así le decían las personas que vivían cerca de ahí. Ellas decían que estaba maldita, y que se podían escuchar gritos y ruidos extraños. Gracias ha esta publicidad y en parte a que la casa estaba casi en ruinas se encontraba deshabitada, o eso pensaban todos.

Dentro de la mansión podían verse aun los muebles viejos, cuadros que hoy en día valdrían mucho, pero como nadie se acercaba siempre permanecían ahí. También se podían ver que las cortinas color vino portaban de huéspedes arañas y polvo. La escalera era vieja y se encontraba desgastada, cada paso era un rechinido que podía hacer sentir miedo y querer volver. Los cuartos, la cocina, todo parecía ser de nadie, lo único rescatable era la ventana de uno de los cuartos, podía verse el pueblo y si tenias suerte a uno o dos niños tontos viendo el lugar.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que el lugar a pesar de encontrarse en esas condiciones no se encontraba deshabitado.

En uno de los cuartos, que en tiempos mejores fue una gran biblioteca llena de estantes con libros e incluso una chimenea, en ese momento solo se veía un cuarto mediocre cuya única luz y calor era el de la chimenea encendida. En un viejo sillón se encontraba sentado un rubio bastante atractivo de no más de 16 años, con ojos color verde que en ese momento se veían hipnotizados por las llamas de fuego.

-con que aquí estabas-dijo una chica de cabello rosado entrando a la biblioteca.

-linda ropa Naru-dijo el chico viendo a una chica de unos 16 años con una falda y una blusa que eran bastante lindas.-ya es día de brujas.

-muy gracioso-respondió molesta-ahora que te encontré, les diré a las chicas que vengan.

-¿que vengan?-pregunto el rubio-¿para que?

- Hoku quiere vernos-respondió seriamente-además tu ya tienes la chimenea encendida.

Diciendo esto salio y cinco minutos después apareció con un par de gemelas que se veían acababan de reñir y... un hombre mayor. Cabello negro, como sus ojos que hacían pensar en túneles sin salida. Y su ropa que era un traje negro, no ayudaba mucho a que se viera menos escalofriante.

- ahora que estamos todos- . Su voz que se podía oír fría y desinteresada se detuvo un momento solo para observar a Diego- creo que me podrán explicar porque no consiguieron la llave de la guardiana. Su molestia con los adolescentes se notaba mucho, si algo odiaba eran los errores. Nadie respondió, o no sabían que responder, culpar a alguien seria fácil, pero si algo habían aprendido en toda su vida era que la victoria era de todos y por lo tanto la derrota igual.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Hoku a los chicos-¿que sucedió?

Diego fue quien respondió:

-paso algo que no voz estaba llena de odio y un poco de vergüenza.

-si- dijo Naru- aparecieron esas dos y...

-y ahora la guardiana tiene dos hadas-termino Hoku.

-si, pero...-dijo Lily en su defensa.

-¿y ustedes consiguieron "las joyas"?- pregunto a Lily y Mimi

-bueno nosotras...-empezó Lily pero fue Mimi quien termino:

-vimos el poder de dos de ellas, pero no pudimos silencio después de esta explicación fue bastante incomodo, pero todos sabían que esto solo era el comienzo:

-entonces vienen como los mande-dijo finalmente Hoku- sin llaves y sin joyas, creo que no han aprendido nada ¿verdad?

-pero si encontramos algo-dijo Naru- la chica no domina sus poderes y no sabe usar a las hadas.

-eso es interesante-dijo Hoku- eso ya es algo.

-por favor cualquiera puede vencer a esa chica-dijo Diego- si no hubiera sido por esas entrometidas. Recordando a las chicas de cabello azul y cabello negro que le habían robado su oportunidad.

-tendrás tu venganza Diego-dijo Hoku- todo marcha según el plan.

-y... ¿porque a Hawai?-pregunto Mimi- ¿porque en ese lugar?

-es un lugar famoso-respondió mientras pasaba su mano por una vieja mesa- quien sospecharía de un lugar afrodisíaco.

-entonces... ¿solo debemos esperar?-pregunto Lily.

-exacto-respondió Hoku- pero no olvido su falta, creo que un pequeño castigo funcionara.

-¿castigo?-pregunto Mimi- pero trajimos información

-si, pero no era lo que pedí-dijo con un sonrisa algo macabra.

-Y que se supone que debemos hacer-dijo Diego resignado.

-bueno deben practicar y... no estaría mal que se esforzaran un poco mas-dijo viéndolos a cada uno- usaremos la trampa n° tres. Después salio de la habitación, todos sabían que mañana seria un día difícil, la trampa n° tres era... simplemente horrible.

-"y todo gracias a la guardiana"- pensaba Diego- "pero pronto llegara mi venganza"...

La trampa n° tres se encontraba en el viejo y algo tenebroso sótano, en esa antigua mansión había trampas en diferentes cuartos, algunas eran "simples" como la n° cinco que consistía en conseguir una llave que estaba rodeada de arañas, ratas y una que otra serpiente , solo con el blade ,lo difícil era hacerlo a oscuras, "la vista puede ser engañosa" les repetía Hoku, así que habían desarrollado todos sus sentidos, pero otras eran mucho mas complicadas, como la n° tres, esta consistía en lo siguiente:

Al entrar había una escalera que podía marcarte de por vida, en las escaleras debías ser cuidadoso un paso no calculado y una mordida de serpiente seria tu futuro. Al terminar las escaleras se encontraban platos de beyblade con telarañas, si no tenias cuidado tu blade se atoraría y la salida no verías es un largo rato, pero si lograbas salir tenias que enfrentarte a un nido de víboras (literalmente), la llave se encontraba ahí, acabar con ellas no era necesario, pero debías hacerlo por seguridad. Al tener la llave en tus manos solo debías subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta. Pan comido ¿no?

Bien aquí vamos chicas-decía Diego antes de abrir la puerta-¿todas están listas?

-si-respondieron todas.

Al abrir la puerta, todos empezaron a bajar, empezando por Diego, quien se encontraba todavía molesto por la intromisión de esas dos chicas, cosa que no ayudaba cuando te encontrabas en un lugar así.

-vamos-les decía a las chicas-lo hemos hecho varias veces.

-no nos presiones-decía Lily- solo nos pones nerviosas.

Y tal como lo dijo Diego, lo habían hecho varias veces, lograron tomar la llave, pero antes de poder salir de ahí, una serpiente apareció de la nada e iba directo a Diego...

-¡CUIDADO! Mina.

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Tía bastante asustada-¿que pasa Mina?

-nada-respondí temblando un poco-tuve una pesadilla.

-eso pasa cuando cenas demasiado-dijo Lc

Sin embargo en ese momento...

-fue tan real-dije recordando ese sueño, pero por alguna razón no podía recordar las caras de esas personas...

-deberías descansar-dijo Tía- mañana tendrás un día bastante pesado.

-si, es cierto-respondí-tratare de volver a dormir.


	8. Capitulo 8 Un nuevo viaje

**Capitulo 8 "Un nuevo viaje a comenzado. Kauai un lugar lleno de paz... o ¿no?"**

Dicen que cuando esperas algo con mucha emoción, esto tarda en llegar, y cuando quieres que algo no llegue, llega más rápido. Pero en mi caso fue un poco de ambos, una parte de mi añoraba el momento de subirme en el avión, pero otra solo deseaba que nunca acabara esa semana.

-desea algo de beber- dijo una de las azafatas con un carrito de comida.

-no, gracias- dije sonriendo.

Aquí estamos, en medio del gran Océano Pacifico, Rika a mi lado dormía tranquilamente, y no era para menos; en esta semana que paso rápida y lentamente Rika nos había ayudado tanto, a pesar de ser tan seria y reservada, parecía que nos empezaba a ver como sus amigas.

Atrás de mí se encontraba Naomi junto a Kai, Naomi veía por la ventana con una mezcla de asombro y miedo, pero estaba bien después de lo que paso...

/FLASH BACK/

Nos encontrábamos afuera del aeropuerto, listos para subir, aunque no todos lo demostraban, se podía sentir la emoción que solo provoca un nuevo viaje a otro continente, aunque había dos personas que mas que emoción mostraban...

-Es muy grande - decía temblando Daichi

-¿que probabilidad hay de que el avión se estrelle?-preguntaba Naomi a Kenny

-no estoy seguro -dijo el pelicastaño viendo un gran avión- pero son muy pocas, no te preocupes.

-sí, son una en un millón- dije tratando de calmar a Naomi- bueno, eso es lo que dicen cuando uno se estrella.

Mis palabras solo consiguieron asustar más a Naomi y aterrorizar a Daichi.

-¡Mina!-dijo Hilary molesta- vamos debemos abordar o nos quedaremos aquí.

-¡no!- dijeron ambos bastante asustados.

-Daichi, lo levanto y subió avión, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Naomi, tú también-dijo Hilary tomándola de la mano, pero Hilary no logro moverla, solo hubo una persona que logro hacerla subir:

-¡vamonos ya!-. Kai, bastante molesto por la escena la tomo de la muñeca y la subió al avión.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Así que los asientos habían quedado: Tyson con Daichi, no podía creer que se llevaran bien, hasta que vi que estaban comiendo; después estaban Kenny y Hilary, el primero buscando información en su laptop y la segunda descansando, después Max y Ray hablando entre ellos, Naomi con Kai y Rika conmigo...

La vista era hermosa, un mar azul que te invitaba a soñar, a mi lado se encontraba Lc, escondida entre una boina que había aparecido.

-esto es tan lindo, ¿no crees?-dijo Lc mirando el mar.

-si es muy hermoso-respondí- pero que no te escuche Rika o me matara.

-si, esta bien-dijo algo harta- no te preocupes la señorita amargada esta profundamente dormida.

-¿y como estas tan segura?-pregunte al hada.

-porque los polvos de hada nunca fallan-dijo con algo de malicia.

-¡QUE! -grite sorprendida. Mi grito hizo que todos me miraran extrañados, cosa que me hizo recordar que no debía llamar la atención.

-¿que pasa Mina?-pregunto Naomi algo asustada.

-no, nada-dije sonriendo-es que creí ver algo en el mar, pero no era nada.

Me voltee al asiento de Naomi y vi algo que nunca había visto antes: Kai relajado, era extraño verlo descansar profundamente, sus rasgos ya no eran malos e intimidantes, sino... humanos. Era extraño.

-por lo menos no despertó -dijo Naomi mirándolo con... ¿ternura?-no creo que le hubiera gustado que gritaras por la nada.

-sí, de seguro me miraría así-dije tratando de imitar la fría mirada del bicolor- y me diría algo como...

Pero en ese momento el chico se movió un poco, cosa que me hizo voltearme a mi asiento. Fuera de eso el viaje fue bastante agradable.

Cuando aterrizamos, en la "relajante isla de Kauai" fue... increíble, el mar que suavemente tocaba la orilla de la playa, antes de aterrizar se podía ver un poco de esa magnifica naturaleza que te invitaba a conocerla, esto era maravilloso.

Al llegar nos recibieron con las tradicionales coronas de flores. Esto incomodo un poco, por no decir bastante a Rika, (Kai se había salvado, pues cuando una chica se iba a acercar, le mando una de sus miradas matadoras, cosa que hizo que la chica retrocediera y mejor se la puso a Rika antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo), la morena estaba apunto de quitarse la corona, pero una voz la detuvo:

-si yo fuera tu no lo haría-. Todos volteamos solo para ver a la dueña de esas palabras. Era una chica de cabello color violeta, y sus ojos color canela eran un tanto inexpresivos en ese momento.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Rika desafiante- y a todo esto ¿quien eres tu?

La chica sonrió y se acerco a nosotros, después de vernos a todos solo dijo:

-porque aquí quitarse una de esas-señalando la corona- es una descortesía, y no creo que quieras problemas con los pueblerinos.

Rika la miro de una manera un tanto desagradable, pero no se quito la corona.

-y mi nombre es Shelly-dijo a todos- ¿ustedes son los g revolution?

-claro que si-dijo Tyson tomándola suavemente de las manos- si quieres puedo darte un autógrafo.

-claro-dijo burlonamente-tener el autógrafo de un aficionado es algo que siempre quise.

Las palabras de la chica hicieron molestar a Tyson, como podían decirle aficionado al tres veces campeón de beyblade:

-aficionado-su mirada desprendió un brillo-entonces no debes conocerme, soy Tyson, el tres veces campeón...pero fue interrumpido:

-que interesante-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿y para que necesitas a los g revolution?-pregunte a la chica.

-ellos son los que me necesitan -dijo mirándome-sin mi tengo entendido que no pueden participar.

-eres la quinta integrante- dije sorprendida

-creo que eso es algo obvio -dijo mirándome fijamente- tu debes ser Mina... ¿cierto?

-si, ¿como lo supiste?- pregunte asombrada, era bastante sorprendente que supiera quien era quien, eso me parecía algo injusto, ya que nosotros no teníamos ni idea de quien era, aunque lo que me molestaba un poco era esa mirada un tanto... ¿siniestra?

-entonces tu eres Shelly-dijo Naomi- porque no vamos al hotel a registrarnos.

-si-dijeron casi todos, Kai y Rika (quien ya no traía esa corona de flores) solo asintieron.

A la salida me entregaron un libro de cupones, con descuentos en tiendas, hoteles, spa´s, en fin, todo para tener una buena estadía económicamente hablando.

A la salida del aeropuerto nos esperaban dos autos que nos llevarían al hotel. En el corto camino se podía ver la playa, todo era tan tranquilo, para ser una isla de Hawai. Por las calles se observaban personas caminar cómodamente por las calles, y niños jugando, sin mencionar una que otra chica con una falda para bailar hula.

Al llegar al hotel, ya nos esperaba una pequeña confrontación por parte de Rika y Shelly. La verdad es que parecía ser que ambas tenían un carácter que sino era el mismo, se parecía bastante, y bueno dicen por ahí que polos iguales se repelan.

Pero el viaje fue bastante bueno, de seguro a mi abuela le hubiera encantado estar aquí. Desde hacia un rato yo evitaba pensar en mi abuela, mi mundo no por querer olvidar, era mas bien que me dolía un poco no verla, y no quería que Hilary me interrogara, porque una parte de mi sabia perfectamente que si me veía llorar yo cantaría como un pájaro. Por eso evitaba pensar en ella, y me daba un poco de resultado, pero lo que mas me ayudaba era practicar. Rika y Naomi nos hicieron trabajar tanto que cada noche Hilary y yo solo llegábamos a dormir.

-llegamos-dijo Naomi muy contenta-es tan hermoso.

Ella tenía razón, el hotel era grande, a pesar de estar afuera se podía sentir ese extraño calor de hogar, las personas alrededor se veían agradables. Pero eso solo era el exterior.

Se habían pedido dos habitaciones, una de chicos y otra para chicas. Las dos eran... bellísimas. Había cinco camas decoradas al estilo marino, las cortinas, las sabanas tenían flores por todos lados, sobre cada una de esas camas había una hermosa flor y una llave, aunque lo lindo era el llavero que tenía una figura bastante extraña. Tenia una cara muy... tosca y el cuerpo era gracioso, aunque a simple vista se veían bastante... feos, incluso podían causar algo de temor, después podías darte cuenta que eran hechos a mano.

-es un tiki-dijo Kenny observándola- fue una de las primeras obras de arte en Hawai.

-un tiki-dijo Naomi-pues es tan...

-lindo- termine de decir-de una manera un tanto hawaiana.

Nadie dijo nada, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a pasar después:

-ahora que hacemos-dijo Tyson dejando sus cosas sobre una de las camas.

-deberíamos ir a explorar-dije emocionada- además debemos saber que va a pasar con la demostración... ¿no creen?

-si es cierto-dijo Rika-vamos.

Pero no pudimos salir pues Shelly se atravesó diciendo:

-yo creo que tono fue serio y claro.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto Naomi- como vamos a...

-ellos deben ir-dijo señalando a Tyson y a Max-después de todo son los titulares.

-pero nosotras somos las suplentes-dije a la chica -tenemos el mismo derecho y además que se supone que vamos a hacer...

-que tal practicar-dijo Rika- debemos saber si tú eres tan buena como dicen. La mirada fría de Rika no logro intimidar a Shelly, esta solo sonrió y dijo:

-de acuerdo, debe haber algún plato afuera-. Sus miradas sacaban chispas y lo que yo me preguntaba era... ¿porque había tanta tensión si la acabábamos de conocer?

**Capitulo 9 "Una pequeña intromisión antes de la batalla"**

"Ni en Kauai, el lugar mas tranquilo que hay, puede dejar de haber tantos conflictos" pensaba mientras veía a Rika y Shelly, nuestra nueva integrante, sacar chispas. Una beybatalla era lo que se aproximaba, pero no en este momento...

-¿ustedes son los g revolution? –pregunto una chica en la puerta que estaba abierta en ese momento.

Todos nos quedamos anonadados con la pregunta, por no decir que estábamos sorprendidos por esa intromisión.

Una pequeña de 9 años con vestiduras típicas, ya saben la falda de hula color verde, un top color rojo y una flor del lado derecho de su rostro.

-¿interrumpo algo importante?- pregunto con ingenuidad la pequeña.

-no claro que no-respondió Naomi de manera amable- ¿para que buscas a los g revolution?

-para que va a ser-dijo Tyson – ¿quieres un autógrafo? cierto pequeña

-no... Veras yo-decía la pequeña, pero fue interrumpida por una castaña:

-porque le preguntas eso a todos-. La castaña estaba algo harta de que cada ves que preguntaban por el equipo diera esa respuesta tan tonta.

-porque soy famoso, eso es normal para mi-dijo petulante el peliazul-pero tu no entiendes eso, porque eres menos conocida que cualquiera aquí.

-pero por lo menos los demás no actúan como tarados-dijo la castaña molesta.

-a quien llamas tarado bruja-respondió molesto el peliazul.

La pequeña estaba bastante asustada por la reacción de ambos chicos, pero fue Ray quien tranquilizo a la pequeña:

-no te asustes, ellos así son-. La pequeña sonrió un poco y al parecer estaba mas tranquila, pero antes de que hablara llego otra persona:

- Akala aquí estas -. Era una chica pelirroja de unos 20 años vestida de la misma manera que la pequeña, con la diferencia que ella llevaba un pareo de color rosa con decorado de flores y un top color rosa.

La pequeña solo asintió, la joven al ver la escena tan extraña, dos chicas que echaban chispas, una castaña que veía con ojos de furia a un peliazul, un rubio que trataba de calmar a las chicas y un bicolor recargado en una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados. Opto por hacer lo que parecía una rutina:

- O komo mai Kauai-dijo haciendo una reverencia- esperamos que su hospedaje sea placentero.

Con estas palabras todos dejaron ese ambiente tan tenso por una mirada de confusión hacia la pelirroja.

-¿okoque?-pregunte a la joven bastante confundida.

-eso quiere decir "bienvenidos a Kauai"-dijo sonriendo la joven- mi nombre es Lanai y les serviré en lo que pueda.

Todos asentimos, la pequeña parecía querer decir algo, abría la boca y gesticulaba, pero no salía ningún sonido.

-¿que sucede pequeña?-pregunto Ray acercándose a la niña- ¿querías decir algo?

-si... yo venia a decirles que...-la pequeña parecía nerviosa-me pidieron que les entregara esto.

Era un sobre blanco, con un símbolo por remitente, la curiosidad era mucha, así que Ray lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

-"bienvenidos a Kauai, la isla mas tranquila de Hawai, descansen, diviértanse, mañana solo deben ir fuera del hotel, mi gente los llevara al lugar para darles instrucciones. Aloha. PD: mi pequeña amiga será su guía en este viaje"-. Bueno eso contestaba mi pregunta, ahora solo debíamos esperar a mañana.

-¿mi pequeña amiga?-repitió Rika- tú serás nuestra guía.

Akala asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Era una niña con el cabello muy largo, pero eso le daba una apariencia muy dulce y se podría decir tradicional.

-esto debe ser una broma-dijo Tyson sonriendo- eres una...

-niña-termino Naomi-¿como nos vas a guiar tu?

La pequeña estaba sumamente nerviosa porque ahora todos (incluido Kai) la mirábamos con bastante curiosidad. Pero fue Lanai quien rompió ese silencio:

-Akala es originaria de aquí, puedo asegurar que nadie conoce mejor el lugar que ella-. La pequeña se sonrojo ante este comentario, pero asintió corroborando lo que decía la pelirroja.

-Akala-dijo Naomi acercándose a ella- es un nombre muy bonito.

-gracias-respondió la pequeña apenada

-yo me retiro-dijo Lanai haciendo otra reverencia- si necesitan algo háganselo saber a Akala, ella los atenderá. Después de decir esto salio del lugar, cosa que nos hizo quedar en silencio por un momento.

-entonces... ¿a donde nos llevaras?-pregunte a la pequeña.

-a donde ustedes quieran-respondió rápidamente-díganme que es lo que buscan y yo los llevare. Su vos y forma de hablar cambiaron radicalmente, ya no era una tímida niña, si no una guía turística.

-¿donde hay un plato de bley?-pregunto Rika.

La pequeña miro a Rika y parecía algo asustada pero solo respondió con una sonrisa:

-en el salón de abajo hay uno, pero si buscas algo mas privado puedes ir cerca del...-la pequeña se detuvo y termino-¿que es lo que buscas?

Pero no fue Rika quien respondió:

-queremos la segunda opción-. Akala nos pidió que la siguiéramos, "porque no se les olvido" pensaba con pesar, pues nada bueno saldría de todo esto. Al salir del hotel se podía ver personas curioseando, y uno que otro vendedor de comida que no paso desapercibido por cierto peliazul y pelirrojo.

-Comida-decía Tyson mirando como servían un plato bastante extraño, se podía ver arroz y verduras, y algo de lo que parecía ser... ¿pescado?, el hombre miraba muy divertido a los dos mientras preparaba una piña colada, o algún brebaje de ese tipo.

-vamos-dijo Rika a los dos- después podrán comer.

Daichi parecía querer reprocharle algo, pero después de la mirada asesina que mostró Rika, no dijo nada, solo empezó a llorar al igual que Tyson:

-moriremos de hambre-se quejaban, a mi esto me daba mucha risa, pero al ver a Kai, Rika y Shelly mirando a esos dos con cara de asesinos se me paro la risa inmediatamente.

-parece que están molestos-me dijo Naomi al oído-ni en un lugar así pueden dejar...

-su rostro de hielo- termine de decir –lo se, es tan molesto.

La verdad era que podía entender su molestia, una niña de 9 años seria nuestra guía, nuestro equipo no era tan unido como debería, y para colmo aun no teníamos un nombre y mucho menos una capitána. En cuanto a Kai, pues... el es un amargado.

-llegamos - dijo Akala a todos. Nos encontrábamos en una reserva tropical, o eso decía un letrero, árboles, y plantas exóticas era lo que nos rodeaba, un lugar bastante tranquilo aunque algo húmedo.

-aquí esta el plato-dijo al señalar lo que efectivamente era un plato de beyblade rodeado de "naturaleza", era bastante interesante, pues había plantas que curiosamente crecieron alrededor del plato.

-que les parece si empezamos-dijo Naomi a Rika y Shelly.


End file.
